


Bloom Beneath

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A quiet night in.
Relationships: Hilda Harken/Lacus Clyne
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Bloom Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'bloom'

These moments were the best ones, Hilda thought, when she was able to distract Lacus from everything and convince her to relax. A quiet night in, a simple dinner, a movie half-watched between gentle kisses that slowly became so much more. Hilda never tired of Lacus blooming beneath her touch, drawing first quiet gasps that would later turn to needy moans. It was something that Lacus never let others see, though Hilda didn't think it a weakness at all.

But she didn't say that, between kisses and slipping a hand between Lacus' thighs.

Instead she just welcomed what came after.


End file.
